The subject invention generally relates to ink-jet printer technology, and is directed more particularly to apparatus for priming a thermal ink-jet printhead cartridge.
Thermal ink jet printers commonly utilize ink jet printhead cartridges which typically include one or more ink reservoirs and an integrated circuit printhead that includes a nozzle plate having an array of ink ejecting nozzles which emit ink droplets in response to electrical pulses provided to the printhead.
An important consideration with printhead cartridges is the need to ready a cartridge for printing. For example, when a new cartridge is installed in a printer or after a period of non-usage, the cartridge might be unable to produce ink drops at one or more nozzles, for example as a result of foreign contamination of the nozzles, dried ink in the nozzles, or air injected into the nozzles.
Known systems for priming include those which are involve the application of pressure to the ink supply in order to cause ink flow into the ink containing chambers that are adjacent the ink ejecting nozzles. Considerations with such known systems is need for access to the ink reservoir, and the various mechanical impedances between the ink reservoir and the nozzles which reduce the pressure that eventually reaches the nozzles.